character_biographies_vssafandomcom-20200215-history
The Kings Calendar
The current year is 628 K.C. Note that a number of players count time progression in real time since 101's launch, which complicates matters. It is normally safe to assume that this timeline is correct. Do keep in mind that resources here come from both MGs-Wiki and Wowpedia.... Colonization (~900 P.C. - 6 P.C.) With the loss of Lordaeron in the great civil war, the Arathorian Empire turned south to subjugate and develop the verdant land of Azeroth. * Civil War in the Empire (~1200 P.C.) * Azeroth conquered by the Arathorian Empire (~900 P.C.) **Settlement of the Red Steppes **Settlement of Elwynn Forest **Settlement of Westfall **Settlement of Brightwood **Settlement of the Redridge Mountains *Establishment of Stormwind City (~600 P.C.) *Establishment of Northshire Abbey (~400 P.C.) War for Stormwind's Independence (6 P.C. - 0 K.C.) After the empire's tyranny pushed Azeroth's people to their breaking point, the Stormwind Militia fought a bloody war to break the land free from the Arathorian Empire's control. *Culling of Lakeshire (6 P.C.) *Founding of the Stormwind Militia (5 P.C.) *First Battle for Stormwind City (4 P.C.) *Elwynn Insurgency (4 P.C. - 2 P.C.) *The Westridge Rebellion (1 P.C.) *Battle of the Three Corners (1 P.C.) *Second Battle for Stormwind City (1 P.C.) *Arathorian Empire Defeated (0 K.C.) Consolidation of the Realm (0 K.C. - 125 K.C.) The young nation of Azeroth found leadership in the House of Wrynn - though tensions rose amid regional disputes. Reign of Logan Wrynn I (0 K.C. - 48 K.C.) *Founding of the Stormwind House of Nobles (0 K.C.) *Assassination of Logan Wrynn I (48 K.C.) **Founding of the Brotherhood of the Horse Reign of Daniel Wrynn (48 K.C. - 83 K.C.) *Rise of the Wolfcult (79 K.C.) Reign of Adam Wrynn (83 K.C. - 92 K.C.) *Founding of the Stormwind Circle of Magi (84 K.C.) Reign of Thomas Wrynn I (92 K.C. - 125 K.C.) *Battle of Brightbank (106 K.C.) *Assassination of Thomas Wrynn I (125 K.C.) 10 Years' Strife (125 K.C. - 135 K.C.) After Thomas I was assassinated by his wife in her grab for power, Samson Wrynn rallied the kingdom to exact justice on the Queen and her cult. The Stolen Throne (125 K.C. - 148 K.C.) *Mary Brightwood claims the Throne (125 K.C.) **Exile of Samson Wrynn **Dissolution of the Church of Northshire **Mary's Massacre *Founding of the Stormwind Army (131 K.C.) *Siege of Stormwind City (133 K.C.) **Exile of Mary Brightwood Reign of Samson Wrynn (131 K.C. - 150 K.C.) *Battle for Westridge (134 K.C.) *Battle for Grand Hamlet (134 K.C.) *Siege of Brightwood Keep (135 K.C.) *Construction began on Karazhan Keep (137 K.C.) The Age of Plenty (175 K.C. - 360 K.C.) With the discovery of vast deposits gold on the coast of Westfall, the kingdom surged with growth and prosperity - establishing its presence in the Eastern Kingdoms. Reign of Thomas Wrynn II (150 K.C. - 183 K.C.) *Re-establishment of the Church of Northshire (152 K.C.) *Construction began on the Stormwind Cathedral (160 K.C.) Reign of Adamant Wrynn I (183 K.C. - 239 K.C.) *Discovery of Gold on the Gold Coast (189 K.C.) *Rise of the Redsky Raiders (190 K.C.) *Establishment of the Stormwind Navy (191 K.C.) Reign of James Wrynn (239 K.C. - 261 K.C.) *Peasant Rebellions of 249 (249 K.C.) Reign of Logan Wrynn II (261 K.C. - 302 K.C.) *Conquest of Balor (265 K.C. - 266 K.C.) *Treaty of Tol Barad (289 K.C.) Reign of Henry Wrynn (302 K.C. - 349 K.C.) *Peasant Rebellions of 306 (306 - 321 K.C.) *Establishment of the House of Magistrates (307 K.C.) *Brookwood Expedition of 340 (340 K.C.) **Joint expedition with the Kul Tiran navy War of the Three Hammers (360 K.C. - 364 K.C.) The Dark Iron Dwarves, exiled from Ironforge Mountain, began a war of aggression upon the kingdom's holdings in the Red Steppes. Reign of Charles Wrynn (349 K.C. - 375 K.C.) *The Dark Iron Offensive (360 K.C.) *Siege of Mountain Watch (362 K.C.) *Summoning of Ragnaros (364 K.C.) **Construction of the Blackened Wall *The Ironbound Pact (365 K.C.) The Age of Conquest (364 K.C. - 465 K.C.) Spurred by a growing population, Azeroth set itself to expand its borders and holdings in and around the southern continent. Reign of Eadred Wrynn (375 K.C. - 401 K.C.) * Conquest of the Black Morass (380 K.C. - 381 K.C.) Reign of Adamant Wrynn II (401 K.C. - 451 K.C.) * Conquest of Stranglethorn Vale (428 K.C. - 432 K.C.) Reign of William Wrynn (451 K.C. - 489 K.C.) * Conquest of the South Seas (463 K.C. - 465 K.C.) The Age of Peace (465 K.C. - 592 K.C.) The years prior to the orcish wars were marked by peace, with trade between the Eastern Kingdoms strengthening Azeroth's ties. Reign of Landen Wrynn (489 K.C. - 516 K.C.) Reign of Barathen Wrynn (516 K.C. - 571 K.C.) * The Gnoll War (517 K.C.) * Birth of Medivh (547 K.C.) * Birth of Llane Wrynn (551 K.C.) * The Gurubashi War (571 K.C.) **Death of King Barathen **Coronation of King Llane The First War (592 K.C. - 595 K.C.) After the opening of the Dark Portal, the Orcish Horde swept across the Kingdom of Azeroth - destroying centuries worth of progress and gutting the nation to its core. The First Orcish Invasion (592 K.C.) *Opening of the Dark Portal (592 K.C.) *First Siege of Stormwind City (593 K.C.) **Orcish Horde Defeated Reign of Llane Wrynn (571 K.C. - 595 K.C.) *Invasion of the Swamp of Sorrows (593 K.C.) *Sacking of Brightwood (593 K.C.) *Rescue of Lord Anduin Lothar (593 K.C.) *Sacking of Redridge (594 K.C.) *Battle for Elwynn (594 K.C.) *The Northshire Rebellion (594 K.C.) *Assault on Karazhan (596 K.C.) **Death of Medivh *Rise of Orgrim Doomhammer (596 K.C.) **Death of Blackhand *Sacking of Northshire (596 K.C.) *Assassination of Llane I (595 K.C.) Regency of Anduin Lothar (595 K.C. - 598 K.C.) * Sacking of Elwynn Forest (595 K.C.) * Black Morass Insurgency (595 K.C.) * Sacking of Stormwind City (595 K.C.) **The Great Exodus The Second War (596 K.C. - 598 K.C.) With the backing of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the survivors of Azeroth rallied to push the Orcish Horde back and liberate the ruins of their homeland. *Alliance of Lordaeron founded (596 K.C.) *Orcish assault on Khaz Modan and the Baradin Sea. (596 K.C.) *Sacking of Loch Modan and the Wetlands (596 K.C.) *Sacking of Grim Batol (596 K.C.) **Enslavement of the Red Dragon Flight *Torching of Eversong Woods (596 K.C.) *Battle for the Thandol Span (596 K.C.) *Founding of the Order of the Silver Hand (597 K.C.) *Peasant Riots of Tyr's Hand (597 K.C.) *Siege of Capital City (597 K.C.) *Siege of Alterac (597 K.C.) The Alliance Offensive (598 K.C.) *Liberation of Khaz Modan *Siege of Blackrock Spire (598 K.C.) **Death of Anduin Lothar **Capture of Orgrim Doomhammer *Liberation of Azeroth (598 K.C.) **Destruction of the Dark Portal 'Reconstruction of the Realm (599 K.C. - 610 K.C.)' After the death and destruction of the Orcish Wars, the remaining people of Stormwind began to rebuild their lost kingdom. Reign of Varian Wrynn (598 K.C. - 615 K.C.) Orcish Internment (599 K.C.) *Construction of the Greymane Wall (599 K.C.) *Reconstruction of the Realm (599 K.C.) **Construction began on New Stormwind **Construction of Nethergarde Keep **Construction began on the Deeprun Tram First Alliance Expedition to Draenor (600 K.C.) *Reopening of the Dark Portal (600 K.C.) **Artifacts of Gul'dan Stolen *Construction of Honor Hold (600 K.C.) *Siege of Hellfire Citadel (600 K.C.) *Destruction of Draenor (600 K.C.) **Second Destruction of the Dark Portal *Disbandment of the Alliance of Lordaeron (608 K.C.) *Death of Doomhammer (608 K.C.) *Rise of Thrall (610 K.C.) 'The Third War (610 K.C. - 611 K.C.)' What began as a rogue wizard's plague in the Kingdom of Lordaeron eventually spread into an all out war for the very survival of the planet. Scourge of Lordaeron (610 K.C.) *Orcish Exodus to Kalimdor (610 K.C.) *Investigation of the Plague (610 K.C.) **Battle for Brill **Battle for Andorhal **Battle for Hearthglen *Culling of Stratholme (610 K.C.) *Arthas Menethil's Turning (610 K.C.) **Death of Terenas Menethil **Fall of the Kingdom of Lordaeron *Fall of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas (610 K.C.) *Fall of the Magocracy of Dalaran (611 K.C.) War with the Burning Legion (611 K.C.) *Establishment of Theramore Isle (611 K.C.) *Contact with the Night Elves (611 K.C.) *Mannoroth's Fall (611 K.C.) **Death of Grom Hellscream *Battle for Mount Hyjal (611 K.C.) *Battle for Theramore (612 K.C.) **Treaty of Theramore 'The Dark Times (612 K.C. - 618 K.C.)' Despite the victory against the Burning Legion in Kalimdor, the remaining kingdoms of the east fell one by one - leaving Stormwind as one of the last bastions of humanity. *Fall of the Kingdom of Alterac (612 K.C.) *Fall of the Kingdom of Stromgarde (613 K.C.) *The Stonemason Riots (613 K.C.) **Death of Tiffin Wrynn *First Defias Conflict begins. (615 K.C.) *Kidnapping of Varian Wrynn (615 K.C.) Regency of Bolvar Fordragon (615 K.C. - 619 K.C.) *Katrana Prestor's Corruption (617 K.C. - 619 K.C.) **Sacking of Moonbrook **Sacking of Stonewatch Keep **Fall of Raven Hill *Assault on Blackwing Lair (616 K.C.) *The Qiraji War (617 K.C.) 'The Burning Crusade (618 K.C. - 619 K.C.)' As Stormwind slowly recovered from internal strife, the reopening of the Dark Portal emboldened the kingdom to retake its heroism of old. *Sin'dorei Dominion joins the New Horde (January, 618 K.C.) *Draenei of Exodar join the Alliance (January, 618 K.C.) *Reopening of the Dark Portal (January, 618 K.C.) **Battle for the Portal *War in Outland (January - July, 618 K.C.) Edit *Siege of Hellfire Citadel (March, 618 K.C.) *Siege of the Black Temple (July, 618 K.C.) **Illidan Defeated War Aftermath (July, 618 K.C - October, 619 K.C.) *The New Guard (July, 618 K.C.) 'Wrath of the Lich King (619 K.C. - 620 K.C.)' As Varian Wrynn was returned to the throne of the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Lich King launched a war that would engulf all of Azeroth. Reign of Varian Wrynn (619 K.C. - 626 K.C.) *Return of King Wrynn (October, 619 K.C.) *Founding of the Argent Crusade (October, 619 K.C.) *Scourge Invasion of Stormwind (October, 619 K.C.) **The Ebon Blade Pact Nexus War (October, 619 K.C. - December, 619 K.C.) *Dalaran is lifted and flown to Northrend. War against the Lich King (November - December, 619 K.C.) *Alliance Footholds Constructed (December, 619 K.C.) **Construction of Valiance Keep **Constuction of Westguard Keep **Fortification of Wintergarde Keep *Battle of Angrathar (December, 619 K.C.) *Battle for the Undercity (December, 619 K.C.) Battle for Icecrown (January - February, 620 K.C.) *Rout of the East Gate (January, 620 K.C.) *Establishment of the Argent Tournament (January, 620 K.C.) **Death of Anub'arak *Siege of Icecrown Citadel (February, 620 K.C.) **Fall of the Lich King (February 16, 620 K.C.) 'Reclamation of the Realm (February - December, 620 K.C.)' After victory against the Lich King, the Kingdom of Stormwind surged with growth and pride - its armies set to bring order back to its provinces. *Tensions with the Horde (February, 620 K.C.) *The Heartland's Fortification (February, 620 K.C.) **Construction of the Three Corners Garrison *Reclamation of Duskwood (March, 620 K.C.) *Defense of Lakeshire (April, 620 K.C.) **Prisoner Rescue Prelude to War (May - July, 620 K.C.) *Siege of Hammerfall (May, 620 K.C.) *Battle for Andorhal (June, 620 K.C.) *Siege of Camp Taurajo (July, 620 K.C.) **Stonetalon Defense *Construction of Sentinel Keep (September, 620 K.C.) *Battle for Zul'Drak (October, 620 K.C.) The Shattering (November - December, 620 K.C.) *Elemental Invasions (November, 620 K.C.) *The Stonewatch Massacre (December, 620 K.C.) 'The Great Cataclysm (620 K.C. - 622 K.C.)' Deathwing erupted from deep within the earth, sundering the world of Azeroth; the war between the Alliance and Horde fast accelerating. *The Sundering (Janurary, 620 K.C.) **Attack on Stormwind City *Disaster Relief (January, 620 K.C.) Liberation of Ironforge (January, 620 K.C.) *Ousting of Moria Bronzebeard (Januaray, 620 K.C.) **Defense of Dun Morogh (January, 620 K.C.) War against the Horde and Twilight's Hammer (621 K.C. - 622 K.C.) *War in Northeron (February - March, 621 K.C.) *Invasion of Kalimdor (March - May, 621 K.C.) *Battle for Surwich (May, 621 K.C.) *Northern Reinforcement (July - August, 621 K.C.) *War in Arathi *War in the Hinterlands *Reclamation of Fort Adamant (September, 621 K.C.) *Ashenvale Reinforcement (November, 621 K.C.) *The Bauvlet Crisis (November, 621 K.C.) *Siege of Wyrmrest Temple (December, 622 K.C.) *Deathwing Defeated (December 2, 622 K.C.) *Liberation of Blackrock Mountain 'War against the Horde (622 K.C. - 624 K.C.)' With Deathwing defeated, the forces of the Alliance and the Horde clash in a bloody war of conquest and colonization. *Battle of Alabaster Valley (January, 622 K.C.) *Destruction of the Black Mines (February, 622 K.C.) *The Gilded Horn Crisis (March, 622 K.C.) *Siege of Northwatch Hold (April, 622 K.C.) *Defense of the Fjord Colonies (July - August, 622 K.C.) War in Pandaria (September, 622 K.C. - October, 623 K.C.) *Discovery of Pandaria (September, 622 K.C.) *The Plague Crisis (October, 622 K.C.) * Conquest of the Jade Forest (October - November, 622 K.C.) **Recapture of Strongarm Airstrip *Lion's Landing (November, 622 K.C.) *Aid to Westfall (December, 622 K.C.) *Silver Hand Council Disbanded (December 622 K.C.) *Purge of Dalaran (December, 622 K.C.) *War for Dalaran (January, 623 K.C.) *Conquest of Kun'Lai (February, 623 K.C.) *Conquest of Tanaris (March, 623 K.C.) *Alliance-Horde War on Draenor (June - August, 623 K.C.) *Quest for Turalyon (June, 623 K.C.) *Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas (July, 623 K.C.) *Rescue of Turalyon (August, 623 K.C.) *Siege of Orgrimmar (September - October, 623 K.C.) **Garrosh Hellscream defeated (October 22nd, 623 K.C.) 'Post-Siege Armistice (October, 623 K.C. - October, 624 K.C.)' With the Siege of Orgrimmar at an end, the Alliance and Horde entered an uneasy truce. *Garrosh Hellscream is replaced by Vol'jin as Warchief of the Horde. *The Dragonmaw Subjugation occurs and fighting breaks out amongst the Horde and Alliance due to the dubious allegiances of the Dragonmaw Clan (January, 624 K.C.) *March on the Highlands occurs, laying siege to the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The Alliance is unable to defend successfully and many call it a break of the peace. (March, 624 K.C.) *Bleeding the Mountain, fighting breaks out in Stonetalon Mountains. The battles are unofficially supported by Alliance and Horde groups, though it is not considered faction warfare. (June, 624 K.C.) 'War against the Iron Horde (624 K.C. - 626 K.C.)' *Time Splicing of the Dark Portal (October, 624 K.C.) *Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth (October, 624 K.C.) *Battle for Nethergarde Mines (October 23rd, 624 K.C.) *Siege of Hellfire Citadel (June - August, 625 K.C.) **Gul'dan defeated (August 25th, 625 K.C.) 'Post-Iron War Armistice (August, 625 K.C. - September, 626 K.C.)' 'Return of the Burning Legion (September, 626 K.C. - August, 628 K.C.)' *Battle of the Broken Shore takes place. King Varian Wrynn is killed in battle and Warchief Vol'jin is fatally wounded. (September, 626 K.C.) **Vol'jin dies of his wounds in Orgrimmar. **Sylvanas Windrunner is named Warchief of the Horde by Vol'jin. Reign of Anduin Wrynn (626 K.C. - Present) Edit *Siege of the Nighthold (January - March, 627 K.C.) *Death of Gul'dan (March 7th, 627 K.C.) 'The Blood War (August, 628 K.C. - Present)' *War of the Thorns (c. July 628 K.C.) *Siege of Tirisfal (c. August 628 K.C.) *Battle for Lordaeron (c. August 628 K.C.) *Battle for Stromgarde (c. September 628 K.C.)